


Before Sunrise

by Moricel



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moricel/pseuds/Moricel
Summary: 约稿放出战场背景，指挥官日猫白魔x新人月猫枪刃白魔性格温和，擅长聊天，决策时比较强硬，偶尔会不自觉有一些非常恶意的发言。做事没什么底线，最常规的操作是卖队友换赢。枪刃性格冷淡稳重，有点固执且要强，很照顾人，努力敢冲，轻微自残倾向，会故意为队友垫过多的伤害。两人在一起的过程希望含有达成指挥官成就的过程。————感谢金主放宽范围让我自由发挥。
Relationships: 白枪
Kudos: 4





	Before Sunrise

/

掀涌至滩岸的海浪轻微沾溅到他的靴边。起雾了。他将手中机刃攥得更紧。这是拉诺西亚常有的恶劣天气，对于常年奋战在此的人们也许并无大碍，但他根本不熟悉这里的路。临近黄昏的风带着肃杀般的寒意，他本应对这一切抱有陌生的敬畏，但他比自己想象得要更冷静。事实上，在身后传来队友此起彼伏的慌乱呼喊时，他就很清楚接下来会大难临头，只是这代价多少有些超出了预想。浓色的雾如同被风抖散的巨网压迫缓展，将他记忆里的那些巨石矮山和孤立的断桥统统笼罩其中变得模糊，他开始看不清方向。利器飞转摩擦空气带起的的锐响激得银白猫耳陡颤，他被迫放开已经受伤的机工士迅速收刀后撤，几乎在他脚跟碰到地面的同时一柄亮金色的长枪从高空朝他直直砸下，他的瞳孔倏尔缩紧，立即弓身朝侧方腾跃堪堪躲开，然而当他抬头，更多冰冷的刀与剑锋对准了他。

枪刃没时间思考。重愈百斤的漆黑巨剑朝他正面抡来，他举刀迎击，兵刃猛然相接的瞬间震得他双臂过电般发麻，火焰从他的发梢极限且惊险地掠过，他闻到轻微的烧焦味。那些天赋异禀的魔法师精准地封锁住他的逃跑路线，而他后方又不容喘息地冲来杀意凛冽的拳锋。枪刃狠咬牙关，握刀的手臂暴起青筋，一腔蛮力强行破开与暗黑骑士的僵持，但还是迟了，力道惊人的攻击重重砸在他的后腰，纵使有软甲贴护，还是让他猝不及防跌个踉跄栽倒。情势急转直下，他想赶紧站起身，却忍不住要干呕，追上来的龙骑士在他面前冷着眼高举起长枪。

他不合时宜地想起他们恒辉队的那位指挥。就在不到半星时前，他刚踏进海风悠然吹拂的尘封秘岩，一切都还很宁静，营地前蓄势待发的人群窃语攒动，他沉默地瞥到站在最前端的身影。那个猫魅很难让人不去注意，一身象征身份的指挥官专用衣袍严整笔挺，却是个背着幻杖的白魔法师。在枪刃决意来战场之前，他也四处打听过情报，让治疗职业担任战场指挥似乎是少之又少的情况。所以...想必是能力极强的人。他没来由地安心。斜穿过临海悬崖的风裹挟起白魔垂坠的衣摆，落日余晖映照那根玫瑰金色的精致幻杖隐隐泛光，他凝望着，直到白魔忽然回头，和他视线突兀相撞。

糟糕。枪刃像做错了事被当场捉住，他发怔着，肩膀连同脊背不自然地往后收。白魔迎着他动摇的视线走过来，独属于逐日之民的那对凛然双眸饱含狩猎者不容置疑的危险气场，无声将枪刃定在原地不得动弹分毫。枪刃屏住呼吸。幸好和这个人不是敌手关系。他暗地里不断涌着多余的心思。但当白魔走近，预料中的盘问没有发生。他只是朝枪刃温和衔笑，平静地嘱咐了一些战场上的注意事项。最后他拍了拍枪刃的肩膀，称呼枪刃为新人，声音不带什么波澜：

“听我指挥。”

听从白魔指挥。他记得很牢，于是在白魔下令集火徘徊在掉队边缘的双蛇党机工士时，他眼睛都不眨地冲了上去。远敏职业比他预料得更灵活，枪刃逐步紧追，利落一刀朝机工肩膀挥下。他正庆幸自己的攻击看起来有效，却不期然地听见身后脚步声呼喊声纷乱，他从一片嘈杂中辨认出白魔高喊撤退，结果他用了几秒分心抵挡敌方前排的攻击，回过神来就再找不到该往哪逃。他彻底陷入被包围的窘境。那龙骑的铁枪眼看要对着他的脑门刺来，他强忍腰腹处的不适迅速撑起身狼狈地翻滚到一旁，灵敏的猫耳透过风声听见瞄准他的以太焚烧凝聚之音和弓箭离弦穿空的锐利铮响。枪刃甚至想闭上眼睛。没救了。他得倒在这儿了。上战场的第一天，还没问到那位指挥官的名字，就得麻烦他替自己收尸了。

他的手掐进密布碎石的灰土，指尖粗糙磨破的刺痛让他从绝望中清醒过来。他深知现在不是遐想其他人的时候。枪刃把放弃的念头咬碎连着本能翻涌上来的恐惧咽下去，尽力思考垂死挣扎的可能性。困兽犹斗，他亦如此。枪刃的食指牢牢压住扳机，眼尾眦裂显现血丝，皎月色的眸凝聚同归于尽的杀意。至少、至少要拉一个垫背。他做足了心理准备，覆甲长靴往前踏出沉重一步蹭溅起尘土，他盯住朝他冲过来的龙骑士，抬头就要迎上前去——

他停顿在即将跃起的半空。

早已瞄准他的箭矢趁着这一极短瞬间横空而来正中枪刃紧绷的腿侧，锋利的钢尖刺穿护甲割破皮肉，鲜红浓稠的血成股从伤口处喷涌。层叠的冷汗暴起，枪刃痛得深深拗拧眉头浑身颤抖。这停顿并非是他本意。他的身体被柔韧麻绳般的以太捆住，不受他自己控制地朝某个方向陡然拽了过去，风如震鼓灌进他的耳朵，周围景物在枪刃眼前飞速后退，他最终摔进一片柔软的温度里。枪刃头晕目眩反应不过来，一双有力的手臂将他强硬揽起扔上马背，身披白衣的猫魅在他逐渐模糊的视野里策鞭劈下，战马受激扬蹄飞奔，枪刃被地震似的剧烈颠簸颠得差点要了命，浑身都在疼，他确信那凿进他腿里的箭尖在颠簸中更往里磨深了些。疼痛扯碎了他的意识，枪刃凭最后的力气牢牢抱紧身前人的腰，眼睛一黑昏了过去。

当记录员将今日结算的战果情况呈交上来时，白魔看起来没什么表情，旁边候着的战队成员还是都心惊胆战地噤了声。他们此战终究略逊一筹。虽然这真的得归咎于国防军一次性安排了太多新人入队。那个似乎中途迷了路的枪刃才被白魔从鬼门关拖回来，另外几个近战职业还在占星术士的房间里横七竖八地躺着。前排战力良莠不齐，白魔再怎么费尽心思也无力回天。但没人敢这么跟白魔劝说。无论如何，他们输了。这是最大的事实。白魔将记录本递回给体量娇小的龙娘，回过头，仍然是风平浪静的模样。

“辛苦各位了。”白魔缓声开口，音色温而淡，一如既往。法系职业和远敏职业们站成一排唯唯诺诺地点头哈腰，甚至都不敢同他客气两句没事不辛苦。凝重胜似灌注了几斤黏胶的空气直到白魔转身走远才稍有所缓和，抱着战果表的战地记录员诧异地望向他的背影，偏首从旁边挑了个始终低着头的召唤师暗中嘀咕，你们指挥官不挺好的吗，这么温柔的白魔法师。

那屏息已久的召唤师长长松了口气。他斜瞥满脸不解的记录员一眼。

“你知道白魔法师会怎样杀人吗？”

枪刃醒过来的时候眼前还是漆黑的，他以为他就这么卑微又丢人地回归了十二神的怀抱。所幸护月之民夜视能力出色，他费劲眨了眨眼睛，勉强看清正身处陌生的房间里。他试图回忆先前都发生了什么，脑海里却只能不停闪现过断裂的片段。枪刃撑着硬实的床垫坐起，黯淡月光透进迎海的窗，柔软地坠落在角落靠椅上那散发猫魅的眼梢。枪刃定定地看着，他破碎的记忆因眼前这一幕而苏醒。

他的救命恩人把狭小的单人床让给了他睡。

他迟钝地尝试活动身体，凿骨铭心的疼消失了，只是还有些疲劳导致的酸麻感。枪刃收敛着声息下床，双脚赤裸踩上冰凉地板，尽量轻地凑近似乎仍然沉睡的白魔。他在靠椅前半跪下，仰起头，不期然地与白魔半阖的浅金双眸相对。

“看来你能正常活动了。”枪刃心头一惊，白魔已先于他开口。黑暗里枪刃难以辨认白魔的神情，他似乎有些疲惫，并且毫不在意为什么枪刃保持着难以理喻的跪姿，“时间还早，继续去休息吧。明天会有很多检讨和反省等着你。”

“...”枪刃移开目光。理智告诉他应该听话去睡，但又有另一种不知名的冲动牢牢压住他的动作。不管用什么理由，他得将谈话继续下去。枪刃在白魔重新闭上眼前移回视线，迟疑地沉声开口：

“对不起...还有，谢谢你。”

然后是沉默。他难以继续往下说，他不知道自己还应该对白魔说些什么。也劝他早些休息？以枪刃现在的状态摸黑走回新人宿舍不成问题，该告诉他一声好让他能安心上床而不是靠椅子凑合吗？好像可以说的有很多，但那些话中断在嘴边。枪刃拖垂在地板间的尾巴颇有些泄气地摩挲，然而他听见白魔低笑。

“你不必与我说这些话。”白魔微俯下身，与枪刃距离更靠近了些。他披着的那件医师白褂隐约萦绕苦木、刺鼻生涩的化学药剂和轻淡的血腥。这股气息钻进枪刃的鼻腔，他走神了，无端猜想那也许就是白魔为他处理伤势时沾染到的他的血。他感觉心底有什么被撼动着。白魔伸手拍在枪刃缠着绷带的右肩，轻而易举将他分离的注意力再次拉回。

“你惟一能偿还我的方式，就是为我取得胜利。”

他望进白魔的眼睛里，浓密黑夜悄无声息地消散趋薄，他望那双金色的眸仿佛追逐长明不熄的灼燃日光。呼啸长风伴随涨潮奔涌的浪淹没海岸，每一层波澜都轰鸣着袭卷过他的心神。枪刃低头极简短地作应，听似缺乏身为服从者应有的感情。他将未尽之言以灵魂作刀刻进脑海深处。他必定会赢。他愿意赌上包括性命在内的一切，去铭记这个瞬间。

/

枪刃逐渐开始适应拉诺西亚这片临海区域常年闷热潮湿的气候。他换了一身更轻便的防护用制服，这使他能更灵活地和对手纠缠或周旋。他迎着西落残阳挥起沾血的刀刃，飞跃上前击倒最后一名妄想守柱的双蛇党士兵。他们毫无悬念地再次胜利了。白魔此前花时间给新人们做了集中特训，并三令五申要无条件听从他的指挥。这相当有效。虽然那些近战职业总是乱七八糟地被简易担架抬着回营，但他们恒辉的胜率确实稳步提升。在新人之中枪刃属于进步最显著的那一类，他已经能妥当地配合白魔辅助指挥，偶尔还能和白魔默契保持同步调的节奏，当白魔指示进攻的手臂扬到一半，他就已经率先冲前领头反打。

他表现得无懈可击，除了每次带着过多的伤势回来。日常为队友善后处理的占星术士终于有一天露出为难的表情。即使在难得的休息时间打扰指挥官不太好，她边这么跟枪刃说着边温柔且谨慎地替枪刃涂抹伤药，你这身伤仍然得麻烦他才行。——我陪你一起去吧？枪刃收回手臂，他的指尖剐蹭到严密的绷带，殷红色隐隐渗透出来。他抬头对占星报以微笑。不必了，他说，我自己去找指挥官就好。

他踏出占星房间，礼节性地轻轻关上门，然后朝几秒前才答应所言的相反方向走去。伤势所至的疼痛如蟒蛇用力缠附收束他的身体，他能感受到某处的血液缓缓流失，但他仍没有停下脚步。这不要紧。枪刃像是在心里劝说除了他自己以外的人。他凝起以太对着最严重的那处新伤施展简单的治疗魔法。并无显见效用，只是看起来似乎不那么糟糕了些。他回忆受伤时的情景，钝重的巨斧砸出淤紫痕迹，快而锋利的匕首隔开硬革和皮肤，那刀尖狠力划出深长的血壑，他不着痕迹地颤抖，纯白的瞳孔染上难以言明的混杂兴奋的痛苦与昂扬战意交织，构成机刃的金属摩擦地面蓄力扬起剑气，他击退追过来的忍者，旋即被熟悉的营救拖回队友所在的阵地。当时的白魔似乎将视线往他身上停留得久了些。枪刃希望那是他的错觉。走廊的窗已经被黑夜填满，是该睡觉的时辰，枪刃没在自己的宿舍处停顿，径直走出了军营。

风从枪刃所在的悬崖吹向一望无际的深色海洋。他记不起这是作为军团士兵来到战场的第几日，只知道今天是他们队获胜累计的第十场。这样算是达标吗？他想起白魔指挥时熠熠辉灿的双眸。他有成功缩短自己和那个背影的距离吗？枪刃盘坐到稀疏的灰翠草丛上，放空意识眺望黯云遮覆的远空。他感受不到凉意或未愈的痛，直到他身后响起凛然的人声。

“起来。”

无比熟悉的声音。不如说这已经牢牢刻在枪刃的本能里，他几乎是立刻从地上弹起来，因此扯到了那些状况极差的伤口。他霎时蹙了蹙眉，强行平复倒抽的呼吸转过身。

“...指挥官。”

“为什么不来找我？”

枪刃显然没法回答这个问题。他其实有太多需要去见白魔的理由，然而他不但没有去，到头来还反被白魔逮个正着。他暗自追悔刚才低估占星的敬业程度，垂首保持缄默不言。

“你的身体状况关乎队伍整体作战能力，你应该很清楚。”白魔的呵斥罕见捎带冷漠怒意，他踏前一步，弯起手掌攥住枪刃的小臂，不偏不倚是最深的伤口所在的位置。枪刃此前从没想到白魔的力气会有这么大，那曲绷的手指仿佛能捏断他的骨头，痛得他浑身不受控地一抖。白魔始终牢牢盯着枪刃，他收劲松开手，温暖的以太光芒集中在指尖。枪刃能感受到破损外翻的血肉一点点恢复痊愈，最后留下隐隐作痛的伤痂。枪刃局促地僵在原地，他好像该道歉，又好像不该道歉，他难以抉择，只好继续当个哑巴。他们之间又陷入静默。

“抬头。”打破这静默的仍然是白魔。枪刃依言重新端正看去，白魔站得与他似乎过于近了，他怀疑白魔能察觉他很不自然的呼吸。“作为你取得十场胜利的奖励，我暂不追究你那些愚蠢的行为。”白魔的神情缓和了些，但声音依旧严厉，风从他背后的荒山绕来，吹卷枪刃耳尖细软的绒毛。

“我向您保证，不会有下次。”

“如何保证？”

意料之外的反问让枪刃愣住，他向来遵从本能的身体比他的思维先作出对策，他面对着白魔缓缓退步低身，单边右膝贴实青草覆盖的地面。他近乎虔诚地小心牵起白魔的手，那紧贴皮肤的素白皮革勾勒出骨节分明的线条，他着迷地停格视线低首凑近，唇瓣覆吻上白魔微凉的手背。枪刃的心底因这过于大胆的动作敲响剧烈的鼓点，他想象白魔此时如何看着他，又不禁揣测他所仰慕之人会怎样回应这份也许称得上是冒犯的举止。白魔的手停在他唇边约有两秒，这两秒让枪刃以为他等待了几个世纪之久，等到一阵凭空穿梭的长风拂散黯浓的云雾，灿烂缭乱的繁星相逢拉诺西亚的深海，白魔的手从他的掌心中收离，抬转抚摸上枪刃稍显凌散的发顶，连同微颤的猫耳一并爱怜地揉了揉。

“倘若你能继续取胜，我不介意给予你更多的奖赏——”白魔弯指描摹枪刃脸颊的弧度，轻柔得像是对待一只真正的家猫，“期待你的表现。”

他朝枪刃展笑。身后是连片静谧的山野与苍空。

自那以后枪刃发现白魔并不总是温和而疏离的模样。在枪刃第二次爬上指挥官的床前，他其实有思考过这种事由他主动的可能性，但他此时还没来得及做点什么反应，白魔已经无比干脆利落地用卷成绳状的绷带捆住了他的双臂，将他的手腕和床头栏杆牢牢绑到一起。

被束缚的部位让血液流通不畅，枪刃甚至感觉白魔勒得比对面战士的死斗还紧，那些绵白色的绷带缠绕伤口时分明是轻柔无害的。他试着挣动两下手臂以向白魔表达自己的不适，然而白魔只慢条斯理地松解他的制服，丝毫不受其影响。指挥官没有脱去手套，冰凉皮革直接触碰枪刃温热的腰腹，他本能颤缩了下，被白魔用力掐在刚结疤的血痂。安分点。白魔似乎挺满意他疼得蹙眉，指尖充满威胁性地抚过错落沾血的新旧伤痕。这可是你执意要来爬我的床。况且，你在战场上送赶着去挨打都不眨眼，怎么到我这才知道害怕？

枪刃选择闭嘴不辩解。事实上他也辩解不了什么，白魔说话从来不会给他留余地，而且白魔的手顺着他腿根摸下去，他因为先前动作兴奋起来的性器无比诚实顶着白魔的掌心。枪刃的呼吸变沉了些，他被衣着整齐如初的白魔卸去所有能起遮挡作用的多余布料，除了仍然牢捆着他的绷带。屋里不算温暖，但枪刃开始觉得燥热，他的视线拘谨地往床侧偏转，尽量不去想白魔是如何看着他一丝不挂的身体。

猫魅族天生体格强健，而枪刃又是需要首当其冲的防护职业，充分锻炼过肌肉线条看起来匀称流畅，他因手臂的束缚被迫向上紧绷，胸膛显得饱满紧实。他的眼睛刻意不往下瞟，白如月辉的瞳孔里静得似乎完全没有波澜，腰后那根雪色的猫尾却难掩不安轻扫蹭着褥面。他在白魔漫不经心的注视下更硬了。挺翘颤动的阴茎讨好迎着白魔弯曲的指节，细密倒刺刮过生硬皮革，从冠头铃口黏糊溢出的液体弄脏了指挥官的手套。白魔将污物擦在枪刃的大腿上，他拍了拍那湿漉一片的腿根。

“自己张开。”

枪刃照做了。他努力挺背后撑，屈起膝盖弯腿踩着叠皱的床单，双腿在白魔面前几乎分开到极限，他发硬的性器还被白魔捉在掌心中抚玩，快感源源不断榨取他支撑身体的力气，他咬牙忍着，一滴汗从发丝间滑落下来。白魔握他的力道不算轻，但这种程度的疼痛只会加剧枪刃的兴奋，他怀疑他能被白魔这么随便玩玩就搞到射，那修长有力的两根手指将胀硬的前段夹着摩挲挤压，肉缝间脆弱无比的小孔被指腹刮戳出更多的淫液。枪刃绷不住紊乱的呼吸。白魔在他忍到临界点前松了手，食指伸直点了点按捺不住往手套上蹭的肉茎，夸奖他一句还不错。

他实则已经满头渗汗，裸露的胸膛随失去节奏的呼吸起伏，淡红色的乳粒在微凉空气中显眼地挺起。白魔让他看仔细，他只能收回游移的视线跟随白魔的手，不再有皮革遮挡的手，裹着些随意倒在他身上份量过多的粘滑油液挤开窄小的穴口，视觉和感官的双重刺激让枪刃霎时软了腰，白魔不留情地用手指插他，不习惯受这种对待的肠肉抗拒吮紧又被白魔强行扩开。以后这种事你都要自己做好。白魔不许他转离目光，很有耐心地教他如何找到能让自己被插软的阳心，大约伸入两个指节，然后在这附近朝上勾起一顶。枪刃闷哼一声漏出喘被刺激得射了。白魔毫不在意他会有高潮后的不应期，他用力拍了下枪刃因为痉挛稍有收拢的腿，插进第三根手指将颤缩的肉壁搅得足够软。枪刃缓着呼吸看他的指挥官终于脱掉第二件衣服，当然是如果皮带也能算作衣服的情况下。手指难以相比的硬物抵着枪刃又湿又软的泛红穴口，他忘了此时已经超出了白魔命令他必须盯着的范围，视线落在黏腻不堪的交合处不动，看着白魔缓慢但带着狠劲地肏进他身体里。粗烫的阴茎磨得他很痛，再充分的润滑也只是让白魔能一次性插得他足够深，被这样彻底填满的体验并不好受，枪刃僵着身子想往后缩，白魔的手一碰到他的腰他就反应过来，继续缄默着摆好姿势由白魔动作。

然而枪刃多少高估了他对这种事情的耐受程度。白魔掐着他的腰往外拔出，附着在猫魅族阴茎上软韧的倒刺扎戳进肠肉，像钝尖的钢针反复蹂躏每一寸细微的褶皱，响亮的咕啾水声被搅弄出来，钻心的痒和痛混杂离奇过度的快感，枪刃让白魔顶得喘漏声音，他仰着头不断短促呻吟，浑身随白魔顶插的频率颤抖蜷缩。那些倒刺使白魔不用改换体位也能游刃有余地折磨他极其敏感的腺体，他一边痛苦得长喘悲鸣一边被再次操硬了。白魔将他紧实的侧腰掐磨出瘀紫，手指移上去搓揉熟红果实般的乳头，他从没想过自己的胸也会这么有感觉，白魔仿佛对他的身体了如指掌，椭圆状的指甲在乳头掐出印痕，随着性器进出一同肏弄他后穴的倒刺完全张开刮过泛起肿的阳心，枪刃崩溃得想射，被白魔弯着手指轻轻一刮铃眼就不受控制地喷了精。

他在上气难接下气的费劲喘息中被解开了手臂的束缚，白魔揽他腰胯将他翻过身跪伏，扶着颤耸的臀肉又操了进去。

/

枪刃开始觉得白魔的脾性难以捉摸。多数时候这位指挥官好像都是波澜不惊的，甚至完全可以算是平和而温柔，包括枪刃第二次被叫去白魔房间的时候，他原以为还会受到和上次相同程度的恶劣对待，但白魔只是靠着椅子让枪刃半散衣服跨坐在自己腿上，将枪刃拥搂怀中向他传输具有治疗效用的以太。枪刃只剩件薄内衫松松披挂在臂肘，他枕着白魔的肩膀，一双手犹豫了半天是不是回抱住白魔比较好。他迟疑不决的时候白魔已经疗伤结束，覆着硬凉皮革的手指轻柔摩挲他赤裸后背上余痕未消的伤处。枪刃忽然想亲吻白魔。他还停顿悬空的手臂试图往白魔的腰后挪，却在中途被捉住。

白魔伸手扯散枪刃低垂右侧束起的发辫，流辉般的银白倾洒到枪刃肩前。

“该你了。”白魔微张的嘴唇离枪刃脖颈间的喉结不逾一寸，呼吸贴触的瞬间让枪刃产生被捕猎者的尖牙叼磨致命部位的错觉，“按我之前教过你的，自己做。”

白魔松开他的手腕，枪刃顺从地接过那瓶盛着医护用润滑油的玻璃瓶。他不想弄脏白魔的衣服，遂往后退了些弯膝俯低而跪。他的小腿紧贴冰凉坚硬的地板，为了方便他动作只能朝两侧尽量分开，他让那些滑腻的油尽可能涂满他的手指，缓慢但不带犹豫地往身后探。他不太熟悉地摸到颤缩的穴口，浅色的油液蹭上尾巴根处的细密绒毛。

适应扩张比枪刃提前做好的心理准备更难一些，他毫无技巧地往软热的肉壁里插搅，稍带点弧度的指甲尖每次偶然蹭过腺体附近都使他忍不住抵磨膝盖，磨得泛红发疼，他只好更小心地避开敏感点继续试图弄软不断收紧吮吸的甬道，饶是如此他也不受控地明显情动，腰胯前硬挺溢水的性器非常直接地向白魔表现出欲念。枪刃过于认真地想要完成白魔的命令，他把自己插得快满了，仍很僵硬的手指带着清晰的水声进出，他低喘一口气，微往前倾身试图转移注意力，当然他不敢抬头去看白魔，那估计会让他立即射出来。缺乏稳定性的视线落到白魔的长靴。就在今早，枪刃从国防联军总部那里得到了一双同样款式的奖赏，他将其保存进储物柜上层，没有试穿。他不知道自己是否终有一天能与白魔在战场地位这方面并肩，至少他现在不考虑这些，他只低下头，亲吻白魔膝侧的靴边。柔软的猫耳服帖垂耷。已经可以了，他同白魔这么说，呼吸尚有些难以平稳。枪刃坐回白魔的腿上，手掌稍显不安地攥紧木质椅背，用又湿又热的后穴一点点吞咬白魔的阴茎。白魔心情甚好地从他粘连油液的尾根捏到臀肉，展指掐住精瘦的腰胯往下施压，粗涨翘挺的性器狠狠撞进软穴深处，逼出枪刃急促难耐的喘息。

他后来意识到白魔的喜怒无常不仅表现在床上。当枪刃足够熟悉这片临海战场，他被允许带领一支职能配置齐全的临时分队，平时依旧跟随大部队，只是突发紧急情况时可以由枪刃指挥独立行动。比如现在。他们蛰伏在巨岩遮挡下的小径，本来在山崖上的黑涡团向意图偷点的双蛇党发起进攻，对身后刚占据的石柱防守趋于薄弱，白魔在绝枪眼前指了一个方向。枪刃带着他的分队奔向山崖的另一端，在白魔和剩下的其他人用边缘夹击扰乱战局的掩护下悄悄绕后，趁黑涡团尚被两面纠缠难以回头，他和分队成功拿下了这一局关键性的战果。

获胜只等时间早晚了。枪刃长久紧绷的神经稍稍放松，他从山崖俯望，他本以为能看到白魔收兵后撤，然而他们队里的老油条法师们都已经非常自觉地见好开溜，白魔却还和近战职业站在一排。血色的以太百合炸进黑涡团的残兵败将之中，此起彼伏的惨叫与哀嚎掩盖住来自反方向的蠢蠢欲动脚步声——

大事不妙。眼看双蛇党反扑的爪牙就要堵住白魔他们的退路，枪刃噎了一瞬呼吸，带队赶下去势必来不及，他亦没有足够的自信能让白魔听到呼喊。他的靴底踏在陡崖处坚硬的岩石，不顾分队中最先反应过来的占星术士尖声阻拦，倏尔毫不犹豫地纵身跳了下去。这片山崖的高度对于猫魅族来讲也是不可想象的，即使枪刃尽量以安全姿势缓冲落地，他仍摔得够呛，过强的反冲力磕碎了他身体某处，他几乎是靠毅力咬着牙满身尘土地站起来，寒光凛冽的刃锋骤然划破风声，他横刀拦下瞄准白魔的一击，金属狠力摩擦碰出震耳铛响，令人作呕反胃的甜腥味从他嗓子眼疯狂漫涌上来，枪刃冷冷盯着与他对峙的忍者，鲜红色混染他干涩的唇角。

时间仿佛和裹挟海洋气息的风一起静止了。至少在白魔眼中是这样。枪刃的背影几乎显见地颤晃着，却又无比坚定、毫不退缩地撑在他面前。

所幸白魔从渴望屠戮的失控战意中清醒过来，用了不到半秒。

枪刃又成了濒危伤员。仿佛他第一次上战场归来后的情景再现，他被后勤兵用担架抬进指挥官的房间，只是这次他还算清醒，腿似乎有一部分骨折了，已经司空见惯的烧伤和割裂伤数不胜数。如果不是他身子够硬，恐怕早该被抛尸进拉诺西亚的海底。今天的作战除了他以外无人重伤，几位空闲的白魔法师本要赶过来帮忙，一律被指挥官谢绝门外。他微笑着在同僚面前擦了擦亚历山大幻杖上密布的血迹。不必麻烦各位。白魔的语气一如既往淡然且柔和。我会治好他。

没有人再来打扰他们。白魔处理伤员向来熟练，枪刃安静地躺在熟悉的床上，感受温暖的以太如涓细水流缓缓蔓延过那些破损的地方，缠绵地抚平所有痛和麻木。治疗过程持续了很久，两人份的军队配餐在指挥官房间门外的地板上逐渐消散去热气彻底变凉。枪刃被要求凝神专注调整自身的以太波动，他闭着眼均匀呼吸照做，却总忍不住偶尔睁开眼偷瞟两下在他身旁忙碌的白魔。他每次都会被白魔发现，以至于最后枪刃被结结实实蒙上了黑色的遮眼带。他再也不能偷看，只好乖乖平躺。他不知道白魔忙了多久，也不敢出声打扰，直到身侧床边传来窸窣声，记忆深处铭刻的温度贴触过来，是消耗太多以太而过于疲惫的白魔连外套也没脱就直接躺在了他的旁边。

指挥官？枪刃轻声唤他，没得到应答。他侧过身，察觉白魔是累得睡着了。

枪刃想解开阻挡视线的宽布条，手臂抬到一半却偏去白魔的后背。他沉默而轻地抱住白魔。他双眼所见此时皆是不见底的黑暗，却前所未有地安心。枪刃幻想着他能做些更亲密的举动，比如帮白魔解开那根浅色的发带，或者抚摸白魔的绒耳与侧颊，像白魔对他所做过的那般。这些念头始终止于他的脑海也占据他的脑海，他忘记解掉眼前的束缚，他能想象出白魔微蹙着眉沉睡的模样，这已经足够。枪刃低首贴前了些，他浅浅亲吻白魔的肩膀。

晚安。枪刃无声对着白魔读出这两个字。至少在黎明曙光照耀那片波澜涌动的海之前，他们将会保持依偎。


End file.
